


Without My Skin

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (of course), After the peaceful protest of Markus, Android Anxiety Attack, Comfort, Connor has a panic attack, Connor is insecure, Connor lives with Hank, Fluff, Hank tries to comfort him, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nothing Sexual!!, Panic Attacks, Without synthetic skin, trigger warning for the panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: I KNOWI know, I have been writing A LOT about Detroit Become Human, but shush.I love this game, and my mind is all running with ideas to write, and this is one of them. Honestly think someone already did this? I dont know, but ima do it.~Connor lives with Hank, living as a family with him and Sumo. Trying to get use of the human ways, he decided to take a shower, to feel the warmth and cool of water.Having removing his skin, staring at himself, seeing someone else.





	Without My Skin

"Connor hurry up in there! I have to take a shower as well!" Hank yells, lightly slamming his fists onto the closed bathroom door, making Connor jump.

"Sorry Hank!" Connor yells out, staring at himself in the mirror, seeing the sticky notes, reading them, having different ones one the mirror now.

 _"Stop licking evidence"_ That was made for Connor.

 _"Stop drinking"_ Hank, of course.

 _"If Sumo licks you, don't lick back!"_ Connor rolls his eyes at that, it was just a one mistake he made to Sumo, and having Hank to never drop it now.

 _"Keep moving forward."_ For Hank, having still his suicidal tendencies, and having to stop him more than 7 times this year.

Connor continues to stares at himself in the mirror, seeing his LED a soft blue, slowly turning into a yellow.

Lifting one hand slowly up to his LED, "What is wrong?" He mumbles to himself, his synthetic skin slowly removes from his fingers, feeling his LED, "Should you not be happy? Everything is fine...everything is alright..you have Hank, Sumo, everyone is free." He said once more to himself, his skin continues to remove from his hand, slowly going down to his elbow.

He sighs softly, gripping onto the bottom of his shirt, finally undressing himself, setting the aside to be washed later, soon turning on the water.

His eyes catching a soft glow from him, looking down, seeing that his skin has not returned back onto his body, as his breathing lightly trembles.

Standing up straight, as he straightens out his arms, watching the synthetic skin slowly remove itself, showing the underneath of him, the robotic of him.

Slowly traveling down to his chest, as he quickly moves back in front of the mirror, seeing the skin on his face slowly disappear as well, crawling down from his neck.

Looking down at himself, seeing all the skin was gone, it was just...someone else.

His breathe got worse, feeling a soft tightness in his chest, as his hands starts to shake, feeling weak in his knees, "What is happening.." He lightly coughs up, his LED slowly goes to a harsh red.

As everything slowly went quiet, hearing the shower water fade out, hearing all noise stop, only hearing his Thirium Pump.

Hearing each beat so fast, as Connor slowly wraps his arms around himself, feeling his breathing quickened, doing a quick scan on himself, as his heart rate spiked up within each second.

His knees finally gave out, falling down harshly onto the bathroom floor, crying out, yet hearing nothing of his screams.

He felt alone, he felt scared.

Why was this happening? He should not be able too, was something broke in him?

"-nor!" 

Connor tightens his eyes, his breathing continues to quickens, feeling the tightness in his chest worsen, feeling like he might just break.

"-NOR!"

Slowly opening his eyes, as his voice trembles, hearing a voice coming into hearing, slowly looking up, seeing Hank in a blur.

His eyes were full of tears, slowly tracing down his cheeks and onto the bathroom floor.

"Connor!" He finally heard his name, as all the noise finally came back, hearing Sumo bark, hearing the TV playing a game, hearing the shower, hearing Hank yell his name.

He stares at Hank, seeing the man beside him, his hand resting on Connors' shoulder, lightly flinching away.

"Don't." Connor said, his voice was so tired, though he did not even talk at all.

He moves away from Hank, slamming his body into the bathroom wall, watching Hank stand up slowly.

"Connor, calm down." He said, trying to be soft, slowly moving towards the android. 

"DONT!" Connor screams out, his LED blares red, making Hank jump back, seeing Connor in a weak state.

"Connor, what is wrong?" He said, slowly going on his knees, being in front of Connor

"I...I'm not ME." Connor says, looking down at his hands, still seeing his underneath, having no skin, feeling so weak, not feeling himself.

"Are you talking about...your skin?" Hank said lightly, as Connor nods lightly, "Connor, there is nothing wrong with you...you are still yourself." He said, slowly lifting his hand to the android, seeming to try and gain trust to a stray animal.

"...I don't want you to see me like this..." Connor said so weak, lifting his arms to his head, trying to hide himself, ignoring Hanks motions.

Hank slowly moves towards Connor, lightly setting his hand onto his shoulder once more, making Connor jolt his head up, his LED slowly goes from red to yellow.

"You are still MY Connor." Hank says lightly, as Connor slowly unwraps himself, unhiding himself, as he stares at Hank.

"Your..Connor?" He said, repeating Hank.

"Yes, still my Connor, still my son." Hank lightly pulls Connor towards him, letting the android fall into his body, feeling the coldness of Connor.

"..son..yes.." Connor mumbles softly, slowly lifting his arms up, wrapping them around Hank.

Hank continues to hold the android, both sitting on the bathroom floor, as Hank felt some warmth on him, looking down at Connor, seeing his skin slowly return to his body, watching his hair grow back in place, breathing out lightly, as he continues to hold the android. 

"Still want that shower?" Hank mumbles lightly, earning a shake from him.

"No..I just want to be shut down a bit..er..sleep in your term." Connor said, as Hank nods, slowly moving away from him.

Standing up, as he helps Connor up, seeing his skin fully return to him, as Hank huff out softly, taking a robe from his bathroom shelf wrapping it around Connors' body. 

"Sleep." Hank says, watching Connor slowly leave the room, not even going to Hanks' room, rather to the couch, flopping over, and laying onto the couch, slowly shutting down, to rest.

Hank grunts, running his fingers through his hair, turning off the shower, "..my son.." Hank mumbles lightly, as he walks to the couch, lifting up Connor so slightly, as he sits down, resting Connor on his lap, running his hands through the android hair.

"You are...my Connor, my son." Hank says, rubbing Connors arm softly, watching the android sleep. 

 


End file.
